The Ideal Type
by byuniechan
Summary: Byun Baekhyun akan menjadi gadis sempurna kalau saja di dunia ini tidak ada mata pelajaran Fisika. Siapa yang dapat menolak pesonanya? Hanya saja gadis itu belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat. Belum ada seorang pun yang merajuk ke type idealnya. Dia benci Cheesy dan semua yang berkebalikan dengan para gadis lainnya. Lalu, bagaimana Park Chanyeol bisa masuk dalam kategori type-nya?


Tittle : The Ideal Type

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Support Cast : Other EXO's member

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rated : T

Warning : Genderswitch/GS, OOC, typos

Disclaimer :

The idea is mine. Don't be plagiator. Have fun with my fanfiction!

Teaser

* * *

.

.

.

Seoul High School merupakan sekolah terbaik dengan segala fasilitas yang ada. Hanya kolongmerat, dan orang-orang kelas atas saja yang mampu bersekolah disana. Tapi sejak 10 tahun lalu sekolah itu telah menerima progam beasiswa bagi orang biasa yang ingin bersekolah disekolah megah itu. Bullying dan perbedaan kasta sangat kental akibat ketamakan dan kesombongan sebagian siswa. Turun menurun selama generasi, setiap murid-murid beasiswa dari kasta bawah pasti akan selalu menjadi bahan bully. Mereka hanya mengikuti tradisi yang diciptakan oleh para alumni dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani membantah, kecuali kalau dewan kesiswaan sudah bertindak. Tapi jangan salah, meskipun tabiat dan sistem sosial sekolah itu sangat buruk, tidak dengan otak mereka. Masuk kesekolah itu berarti mereka sudah mengalahkan semua murid dari penjuru Seoul dan berbagai sekolah lainnya karna seperti yang sudah aku katakan Seoul High School merupakan sekolah terbaik. Benar-benar terbaik. Di tingkat satu mereka akan dipilih secara acak untuk menempati kelas, sedangkan memulai penjurusan di tingkat dua akan ada yang namanya kelas unggulan dimana hanya siswa-siswa berakademik tertinggi di bidangnya masing-masing yang dikumpulkan menjadi satu sebanyak 25 orang dikelasnya. Pembagian kelas di tingkat dua benar-benar sudah dipikirkan secara matang oleh sekolah itu. dimana setiap tahunnya selalu ada kelas dari kasta pertama, yaitu murid-murid yang sangat pintar atau jenius dimana kelas itu akan selalu menempati urutan tertinggi dipapan nilai siswanya juga status sosial mereka yang bisa dibilang dari kalangan atas, lalu kasta biasa saja merupakan kasta dari anak-anak yang memiliki otak hanya pintar dan tidak bisa malampaui kepintaran dari kasta jenius, kesenjangan sosial mereka juga masih dari kalangan atas, walau ada sebagian siswanya yang orang tua mereka sama seperti siswa dari kasta jenius tapi sekali lagi karna kasta jenius hanya untuk murid-murid yang sangat sangat pintar mereka harus rela berada dikasta kedua. Dan yang terakhir adalah kasta kertiga atau kasta bawah yang ditempati peraih beasiswa, dimana sangat biasa bagi mereka untuk menerima bully dari kasta pertama dan kedua. Kesenjangan yang berada dibawah membuat mereka hanya dapat pasrah dan bersabar agar cepat lulus dengan ijazah ber-label Seoul High School. Universitas mana yang akan menolak murid lulusan Seoul high School walau mereka anak beasiswa sekalipun? Sebenarnya mereka sangat pintar, bahkan dari mereka ada yang dapat mengimbangi murid-murid dari kasta pertama, tapi kembali lagi ke keadilan si pembuat pembagian kelas karna kalau mereka ditempatkan di kasta pertama, impresitas pembully-an mereka akan semakin besar. Dan sekolah benar-benar tidak bisa lagi mengatur sikap siswa-siswinya juga peraturan bully-ing—konyol—itu karna sudah sangat mendarah daging dikehidupan sekolah tersebut, maka yang hanya dapat guru beserta staff lakukan adalah meminimalisir kejadian tersebut untuk terjadi.

.

.

.

.

"Maksudku bukan namanya. Oh astaga Baek, dia itu si-peraih nilai fisika tertinggi diangkatan kita kalau kau mau tahu."

"Eoh. Dan dia juga yang selalu kau puji dengan 'Astaga betapa hebatnya pria peraih nilai tertinggi selama semester berturut-turut seangkatan kita itu. Benar-benar tipe idaman.'

"Jangan keras-keras bodoh. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengar?"

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Apa kalian berdua sepasang kekasih?"

"Aniyo! Bahkan kita belum berkenalan secara resmi."

.

.

.

"Yeol, apa benar...?"

"Aigoo Baekhyun wajahmu memerah!"

"Yang aku tahu Chanyeol memang dekat dengan satu perempuan disekolah ini dan dia sunbae kita. Aku tidak tau mereka berpacaran atau tidak karna banyak versi cerita mengenai namja dingin itu."

.

.

.

"Tidak, Aku tidak mau."

"Yak diam kau Do Kyungsoo!"

.

.

.

"Baek, apa kau tidak berfikir mereka sangat romantis?"

"Menjijikan. Kau fikir hanya dengan rayuan manis serta gombalan murahan begitu yeoja akan tertarik?"

"Aku benci Cheesy, melakukan sesuatu yang tidak penting dan over proctective. Aku lebih tertarik dengan namja pintar yang memiliki kesibukannya tersendiri agar tidak mengirimi pesan setiap satu menitnya dengan segala hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting untuk dilakukan. Kurasa namja seperti itu yang tidak membuat suatu hubungan menjadi cepat jenuh."

"Aku benar-benar mengenalmu Baek."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Chan?"

"Mau jalan?"

.

.

.

"Demi tuhan Byun Baekhyun kau itu peraih nilai Matematika tertinggi se-angkatan tapi kenapa nilai Fisikamu begitu pas-pasan?"

"Aku bersyukur ternyata partner kelompok belajarmu adalah Chanyeol, Kalian berdua bisa saling mengajarkan oke? Walaupun Chanyeol tidak terlalu buruk dalam matematika tapi nilai dia terlalu kontas terkadang malah turun dratis disuatu materi mata bidang itu padahal jelas-jelas nilai yang lainnya selalu sempurna. Buatlah kerja sama Mutualisme kalian mengerti?"

"Ye, Songsaenim."

.

.

.

"Jadi, dari mana kita akan mulai?"

"Oh astaga kenapa harus materi Fluida?"

"Byun Baekhyun sebenarnya kau bodoh atau apa, masa kita harus mengulangi materi GLBB karna kau tidak mengerti?"

"Coba saja kau bicara seperti itu pada saat pelajaran Matematika."

.

.

.

"Mau Pacaran?"

"Eoh?"

.

.

.

"Tidak Chanyeol, kau itu milikku, aku yang mengenalmu terlebih dahulu. Tidak akan aku biarkan siapapun memilikimu bahkan Baekhyun sekalipun."

"Aku tidak menyangka ini semua."

"Dasar wanita jalang!"

.

.

.

"Kau tidak mengerti Chan!"

"Tapi tidak perlu seperti itu Byun Baekhyun kenapa kau tidak menolongnya? Dimana hati nuranimu?"

"Bahkan disaat alasanku karna dia sudah membuat kau tidak bisa mengikuti ajang kompetensi basket? Demi Tuhan aku bahkan tidak perduli dengan teror dia yang membuatku ketakutan setengah mati apalagi kejadian digudang saat itu Park Chanyeol. Apa Jangan-jangan kau memang bermain dibelakangku dengan dia?"

.

.

.

"Secara tidak langsung kau menyakitinya, Park Chanyeol."

"Aku hanya... Kyungsoo bisakah kau membantuku?"

.

.

.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Baek, Kita membutuhkannya untuk fisika kau ingat?"

"Tidak. Apa kau lupa kalau Jongin lebih menguasai kimia?"

"Jadi, siapa yang akan mengantarnya pulang?"

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah berbaikan dengannya Chanyeol-ah?"

"Maafkan aku Eomonim."

"Tidak apa-apa anak muda memang membutuhkan waktu."

"Baekhyun-ah Eomma harap kau dan Chanyeol bisa saling menyampingkan ego masing-masing agar tidak saling menderita seperti ini."

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah kau lihat apa?"

"Oh, dia Luhan. Tingkat tiga dan dari kasta ketiga. Tapi dia selalu terbebas dari _bullying _karena pengurus kesiswaan dari kelas XI-A itu selalu menjadi _tamengnya."_

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya, Noona."

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka Chanyeol dan Baekhyun putus karena wanita jalang itu."

"Kau terlihat... Kesal? Bukankah kau juga menyukai Park Chanyeol?"

"Mungkin hanya kagum Kris, karena saat melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersama aku senang sekali. Mereka itu sangat serasi, Byun Baekhyun yang merupakan anak pemilik agency seperti SM entertainment ditambah Matematikanya yang luar biasa, suaranya, bahkan kelebihan lainnya yang membuatnya menjadi idaman para namja disekolah ini. sedangkan Park Chanyeol adalah anak dari pemilik rumah sakit besar seperti Seoul international Hospital dan segala cabangnya yang bahkan berada dijepang, kau tau kan betapa besarnya rumah sakit itu beserta semua cabangnya? Lalu disamping kesenjangan itu Fisikanya benar-benar hebat, Fisika itu benar-benar pelajaran yang sangat sulit dari segala macam pelajaran menurut sebagian pelajar disekolah ini dan dia menjadi peraih nilai tertinggi berturut-turut selama setiap semester. Ditambah bakat lainnya seperti basket, alat musik, kemampuan rapp-nya. Park Chanyeol juga merupakan pangeran disekolah ini. Oh astaga mereka itu benar-benar saling melengkapi aku iri sekali Yifan ge."

"Deskripsi yang bagus, Taotao."

.

.

.

.

Haloo, aku baru nyoba nulis di ffn. aku minta pendapatnya, ini mending diapus atau dilanjut? kalo responnya bagus aku bakal cepet update chapter satunya :-)

Review?


End file.
